


Why Do You Even Have That?

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Crossdressing, Frottage, Hanging Out, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Spooning, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: You receive a letter from Sebastian inviting you over to play a brand new video game. After proving to be even matched, Sebastian ups the stakes.
Relationships: Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 174





	Why Do You Even Have That?

It is an ordinary Fall day on the farm, and you wake up bright and early. As usual, you put off breakfast in favour of taking care of your crops. You leave your farmhouse, and stop momentarily as you notice the little flag by your mailbox is raised, indicating you have a letter. It's hard not to smile at that, after all, you seldom get letters. You make a mental note to check it after your crops are taken care of.

With the sprinklers you made last season, the only thing to water is your amaranth plants. It is an odd purple form of wheat, a good treat for your cows, but more importantly a great source of income. The amaranth watered, and checked for parasites, your work day is technically over. With a satisfied smile, you leave your tools in their usual chest, before heading towards your mailbox. 

Opening it up, you see no less than three letters. Two are very business like, one even containing some gold from Lewis. The third however, is a more informal letter. It reads:

Hey,

The new Street Combat game just came out, Sam is out of town, so I have no one to mess around in it with. I don't know if video-games are your thing, but drop by at some point if you want to give it a go.

Sebastian.

Delicately you fold the letter up, and place it in your pocket. While video-games are something you used to indulge in back before you took up the farming life, the appeal of them somewhat waned with the decrease in personal time. Still, hanging out with Sebastian is seldom dull, and you resolve to visit him after a light breakfast. 

One hearty helping of hash-browns later, and you take the short journey to Robin's home. It is well within business hours, and so you simply enter. Robin is stood behind the counter, and smiles as she recognizes you. “Need anything built on that farm of yours?” She asks in a friendly manner. “Sorry Robin, here to visit Sebastian today.” You inform her with a sheepish smile. Robin easily waves it away, not in the least bit saddened by your lack of custom. “I'm glad he's got another friend in the Valley, go right on down.” She says with good cheer, and you nod as you walk through the room.

You descend the stairs leading to Sebastian's room/workplace. Despite being invited over, you do knock on his door. Silence is all you get for a few seconds. “Who is it?” Sebastian's voice finally asks. “It's me, you invited me over.” You respond with a teasing tone. “It's unlocked.” Sebastian says, and you open the door to enter.

It's always a bit of a surprise just how dark Sebastian keeps his room, and it takes a second for your eyes to adjust. As expected, Sebastian himself sits at his computer desk, and he gives you a small wave as you approach. “Make yourself comfortable, I've just got these last few lines to write.” He explains, and you take a seat on the nearest chair. You can't help but grin as you see the cards laid out from your last game of The Solarian Chronicles. Sebastian really is the epitome of geekiness at times, and it brings you a sense of joy that he feels comfortable enough with you to share that part of him.

A loud click sounds, and Sebastian spins his chair around to face you. “All done.” He declares, and smiles warmly at you. “Did you get my letter? I would have e-mailed you, but mum tells me you don't have any internet at that farmhouse of yours.” He explains. “I got it yeah, so Street Combat huh? What number are they up to now?” You ask making conversation.

Rather excitedly, Sebastian pulls out a nearby draw. He picks up a case, and holds it for you to see the cover. A muscular man wearing a yellow karate gi is channelling energy in his hands; while opposite stands a ninja in all white, throwing a spear-tipped chain in his direction. “Street Combat XVI” Is written in bold, black letters at the top. There is further writing in a smaller script just below it, but you can't quite make it out. 

“Huh, I missed two whole games then.” You comment, focusing on the information you can see. “You used to play? Then I don't need to go easy on you.” Sebastian boasts, a rarity to be sure. Your own competitiveness rears its head. “Bring it on!” You declare, and Sebastian is already fetching controllers. 

It takes a little time to set the game up, not to mention mapping both controllers so they work correctly, but now you sit beside Sebastian staring at the character select screen. “I miss when there were only sixteen characters.” You lament, as the screen easily has over thirty characters on it. 

“It gives us more to mess around with, dibs on Kyu!” He selects his character quickly. You chuckle lightly, and end up selecting Ganzeif for your first game. The fight starts, and you quickly realize that while the controls are familiar, they're just different enough from what you remember to make controlling your grappler challenging. Sadly, the match is lost, and Sebastian easily dominates both rounds.

Sebastian continues to beat you, amassing a five win-streak. Your fortunes begin to change when you move on to new characters, notably V'dorah. Slowly but surely, the score returns to even. Once every character has been picked, the score sits at an even 15-15. “All tied up, you're better than I thought you'd be.” Sebastian says with a friendly laugh. “I guess the basics never go away.” You say with a wink. 

“Tie-breaker then.” Sebastian declares, and sends both of you to the character select menu. “Say, want to make it more interesting?” Sebastian asks, and you quickly shake your head. “I'm not risking money on a game.” You answer confidently, and Sebastian gets to his feet. “Not money, more like a forfeit.” He elaborates, and your interest is piqued. “What did you have in mind?” You ask.

Sebastian doesn't answer you straight away, heading towards his closet. He opens it up, and moves a few shirts out of the way before finding what he's searching for. He withdraws an honest to goodness maid outfit, kept pristine in a protective covering. “Loser has to put this on, and fulfil a command given by the winner.” He explains. “Within reason, of course.” He quickly adds with a nervous grin. 

You examine the maid outfit briefly. It is black and white, as it should be, and so incredibly frilly. “Why do you even have that?” You ask, and immediately Sebastian looks sheepish. “If I tell you I won it in a contest, would that be good enough?” He asks. You're certain there's more to the story than that, but it's quite clear that he doesn't want to dive into it. Not at this moment any way. 

“Alright, you won it.” You agree. Now the question changes to whether you can win this last round. If you pick a character you're good at, there's a chance, but equally Sebastian might knock it out of the park. What kind of order would you even want to give him if you win? “Screw it, you're on.” You agree, throwing any sense of caution to the wind. 

Sebastian carefully places the maid outfit on his bed, and retakes his seat beside you. “Alright, last match, loser pays the price.” He quickly sums up the situation. Immediately he picks Kyu once again. You end up picking Lung Kao, a character you used to play a lot as in XIV. The stage is randomized, and both your fighters bow to one another.

The first round is a close call, Sebastian only getting the win with a clutch super uppercut. Nerves begin to rattle you in the second, the idea of dressing up making you play more cautious than necessary. It pays off when your long range assault keeps Sebastian's fighter from reaching your own. Tied at one a piece, it all comes down to this final round.

You attempt to mimic your strategy from before, using long range attacks to barrage your opponent. Unfortunately, Sebastian has learned. He blocks most of your offence, and closes the gap eventually to hit a long combo. Your health bar is down to the last quarter, but you can still bring it back. Blocking the start-up of his next combo, you retaliate with your own, juggling the opponent for a massive fifteen string. Your health-bars are virtually mirrored, and the next move will likely decide the match. Sebastian goes for the kill, firing off his super. He thinks he has it in the bag, but your own input for a teleport was started before his animation. Your character vanishes, only to reappear behind Sebastian's own. The second his super animation ends, you finish him off with a safe throw.

Victory is yours, with a score of two to one. “That was far too close.” You say, your heart pounding in your chest. “Yeah...” Sebastian agrees, though he sounds a little downtrodden. “Guess I should get changed then.” He states, getting to his feet. Honestly, you feel a little bad. “It was just a silly bet, you don't have to.” You offer, and he shakes his head. “A bet's a bet, don't look while I change.” He instructs, and you keep your face glued to the screen.

A few seconds later, and you hear the sound of clothes hitting the floor, most likely Sebastian's top. A second after, and the dull thunk of metal sounds out. The next minutes are filled with the familiar rustling of clothes. In short order, Sebastian says you can turn around, and so you do.

Your breath is momentarily caught in your throat, as Sebastian looks almost too good in the maid's outfit. Nervously, his hands hold the frills of the dress tightly. He truly looks the part of innocent maid, and suddenly your mind is flooded with dirty thoughts. “Looking at it now, this is a little gay.” Sebastian comments with a nervous chuckle. 

“More than a little, not that it matters. You're cute in that.” You say with a wink, and Sebastian scoffs. “Whatever, do you have a command for me?” He asks, though you notice a slight redness to his cheeks. “I have one in mind.” You mention coyly, and you gulp as you consider actually asking it of him. “Go on then.” He says, clearly wanting you to hurry up. 

You take a deep breath, and for the second time today throw all caution to the wind. “A maid's duty is to serve usually. It would be reasonable to ask you to relieve me of my tensions, maybe by sucking my cock.” You say in a tone that brokers no argument. A tense silence fills the room, and you fear you may have crossed a line. “Sor-” You begin, but are cut off by Sebastian quickly closing the distance between you. He leans his head so his lips are against your ear. “This stay in this room.” He whispers, and before you can reply, he is on his knees. “Yes master!” He says with unusual cheer. 

His hands are placed on your knees, and there they rest. “I'm ready, get it out.” He says, dropping his cheerful tone. Not worrying about the two different attitudes he seems to have about this, you hastily undo your fly. Sebastian seems uninterested in fishing you cock out of your pants, so you unbutton your boxers to let your cock spring free between the hole. Your cock now freed, Sebastian eyes it up. He looks hesitant to say the least, and cheekily you move slightly so the tip bounces off his forehead.

Sebastian's cheeks positively glow red, and he nervously gulps. “You're bigger than I thought... Master.” He adds after a pause. You feel his weight behind his hands as he shifts himself up a little, and his lips are inches from the tip of your cock. “If you don't want to do this, now is the time to stop.” You warn him lightly, not wanting to be blue balled. Sebastian answers by opening his mouth, and engulfing your tip. 

It's impossible to voice a response through the gasp you release. Sebastian takes his time to massage what little of your cock he's taken in with his tongue. Just when you get used to his ministrations, his tongue flicks against your slit. The sensation is nice, but you want more. Gently, you rest a hand on the back on his head, and ever so lightly; you nudge it to encourage him further. 

He apparently has no issues with that, and takes more of your length inside his mouth. With a slick, slurping sound, he pulls away. Before taking half your length once more. He settles into a steady rhythm, sucking on your cock with gusto. His enthusiasm more than makes up for the lack of length he takes, and you feel the familiar pressure build in your balls, telling you your end is near. 

“Nearly there.” You warn him, closing your eyes as you lose yourself in the moment. Sebastian lets your cock slip from his mouth with a pop. You open your eyes, and look down at him. Your cock is in his hand, and his stroking is smooth thanks to a mixture of your pre, and his spit. “D-do you want to cover my face, or?” He leaves the rest of the question unasked, unwilling to speak the alternative. 

“Dirtying a maid sounds fun.” You manage to hum, and Sebastian brings the tip of your cock to his chin. The speed of his stroking increases, but not so much as to hurt you. You stiffen your legs in an attempt to hold back a little longer, but it's to no avail. You let out a grunt, and you fire your cum all over Sebastian's face with three thick spurts. Relieved of all your tension, you take a few deep breaths. 

Sebastian is speechless, and his face is painted in your seed. “That's a lot.” He says after a moment, and it does look like more than when you take care of yourself. He gets to his feet, and while you want to focus on his face, your eyes rest on the tent in his skirt. A smirk finds its way to your face, and despite just shooting your load, you are hit with a perverted second wind.

Sebastian is looking for something to wipe his face with, when you also get to your feet. His attention is not on you, and so it is easy to wrap your arms around his waist. “Hey-” He makes to protest, before you shush him. “Seems my maid is all pent-up themselves.” You whisper into his ear, and to your delight, he shivers. 

“Maybe that was hotter than I expected, but that was it.” He says, though he does nothing to escape your grasp. You resolve to test your luck, and move your dominant hand to brush against his obvious erection. His breath hitches, and you're sure he wants more. “I'm going to let go in a moment.” You begin, grasping his cock through his clothes. “I can leave, and we'll never bring this up again.” You give his cock a quick pump, earning a moan. “Or, you can lie on the bed, and we take care of this properly.” You finish.

True to your word, you disengage from him. You even back-step a few paces to give him room. It is not even seconds, and Sebastian walks towards his bed. He pauses, and turns around to look at you. He seems torn on what to do, but horniness wins out. Wasting little time, he gets atop of the bed. There he lies, flat on his back, looking at you expectantly. 

You can't help but smile, and walk towards the bed. Your hand is on his skirt before anything else, and with a light tug you lift it, revealing his cock. “I was hoping to see your panties.” You joke, earning a muffled noise from your partner. “This saves time.” You admit with a nod, and get on top of the bed. Placing a knee on either side of Sebastian's legs, you take a moment to admire the vulnerable position he is. 

From here, you can quite easily ravage his back passage, but it's hard to say he'd even like that. No, for today you'll settle with just making him feel good, and hopefully sullying his uniform while you're at it. With a slight shift in your position, you rest your cock against his. “What are y-” Sebastian begins, being cut off when you wrap your hand around both of your cocks. 

It feels a little weird, having the underside of your cock rubbing against another man's, but you can not deny the flaming face of Sebastian is worth it. With a light thrust of your hips, you elicit a slutty moan from him. You're sorely tempted to tease him, but hold back. Instead, you focus only on thrusting back and forth against his member.

Soon, his cock is slick with pre, and the panting is a sure sign he's about at his limit. With no warning, Sebastian wails in delight. His cock twitches against yours, and fires several strands of thick cum up towards his body. A smirk plasters itself on your face as your desire becomes reality. Splattered across his uniform are the stains of his deed, and his cock is quickly becoming flaccid. 

“I-is master satisfied?” He asks through laboured breaths, returning to his earlier act. “He is.” You respond, giving Sebastian's thigh a gentle caress. He allows his eyes to close. With some care, you move from your straddling position in order to lie beside him. Wrapping your arms around him, you pull him close. He lets out a squeak, but otherwise does not protest. 

“You okay with being my little spoon for a bit?” You ask. A silence settles between you, and you prepare to let go. “Sure.” He answers, rubbing his backside against your crotch, though more to get comfy then for pleasure. Allowing yourself to relax, a light slumber settles over the pair of you.

Some time later, you regain consciousness. Sebastian is still in your arms, but his face is looking into your own. “Hey.” He says softly, and its hard not to find him cute, what with the maid uniform still being worn. “So, err, what now?” He asks, clearly nervous. “What now, what?” You ask in turn, your mind not fully with it. 

“I mean, where do we go from here?” He asks, and it clicks that he's referring to the intimate acts you shared today. Honestly, you thought this would be the end of it, but if there's a chance he wants more...

“Want to join me on the farm?” You ask. His eyes grow wide. “I was thinking along the lines of a few dates.” He admits with obvious embarrassment. “That's a more reasonable idea.” You admit with a chuckle. “It'll be weird, dating a guy.” He admits more than a little sheepishly. You quickly fish around for his hand, and interlock your fingers with his. “No it won't.” You whisper easily, and that seems to be enough.

You're not entirely sure how this arrangement with Sebastian is going to end up, but you know one thing. It's going to be full of new experiences for you both, and maybe the Valley as a whole.


End file.
